Healing and Forgiveness
by the-t-raggedy-man
Summary: Harry is in the Hospital Wing due to Quidditch injury when Voldemort and his followers appear. Can Severus help Harry heal? Or will Severus be apathetic and Harry stubborn and betrayed. Suggested RAPE! Kiddies find another place to be. SeverusXHarry
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! Yet another chaptered story that I am starting. I do not own the characters or the Harry Potter Series...sadly._

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione cried. The boy was sprawled on the turf completely still. The idiot of a boy was hit by a quaffle and thrown from his broom during a routine Quitage practice. Ron and Hermione ran onto the pitch and kneeled at Harry's side.

"Step back!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Quickly, she confirmed that Harry had been knocked unconscious as he clashed into the dirt. The anamagi levitated the young man and instructed Ron to go ahead and warn Madame Pomfrey of a wounded child. Once Harry was safely in bed, Poppy proceeded to wake him to assess the damage. Harry groaned, but his eyes remained unopened.

"Harry mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. Said boy peeled his eyelids apart and responded in a coarse voice.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm fine. What happened?" Ron took a quick glance at Hermione, begging her to tell him instead for fear of insulting his friend.

"Well, you drifted into the center of the pitch. Katie didn't see you and accidentally threw the quaffle towards your stomach. You were knocked out when you hit the ground." Harry seemed to mull this over in his head and winced at the description of the events. Hermione, being the ever-concerned companion she was, inquired Harry as to why he flew into the middle of an active pitch. He only looked down at the sheets pointedly. After a few seconds, he said that he was only thinking and hadn't been paying attention. Content with the fact that Harry had answered, Ron and Hermione left with the promise of visiting in the morning.

A short while after the two had left, the healer rejoined him. She handed him two vials. One he knew by experience to be a sleeping draught, the other he hadn't a clue.

"Severus just brought that up not long ago. It heals the damage caused by a concussion." At this, Harry looked up sharply, worried about the side effects of concussions. The Medi- witch continued hurriedly.

"Not that you seem to have one, it is only a precaution if you have a slight one that we cannot detect." Harry relaxed visibly and thanked the witch. He downed both of the potions and slipped into a serene slumber.

* * *

_Review Please!_


	2. Author's note

**I will not be posting any updates to this story due to internet difficulties. This is effective with all of my stories until further notice. I apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone! I know it's been a while, but I have updates for you! ^.^' My computer is now supposedly fixed and I hope it stay_s _that way. Anyway_, _enough of my senseless rambling and on with the story._

_

* * *

_

"Ugh!" I grabbed my forehead and grimaced in pain. The pain was immense, but instinct told me I had to open my eyes. A small amount of light flooded my pupils. I could only see a large number of human outlines before I seized my glasses from the bedside table.

Voldemort. It was Voldemort and a group of Death Eaters that had invaded the hospital wing. I stared in shock for a few moments racking my brain for a way he could have entered Hogwarts' wards. Shock rapidly turned into anger as I regained my senses. I took hold of my wand firmly.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. The creature only watched me lazily. The inaction alone furiated me.

"My, Potter, you are rather cranky today aren't you. Pretrificus totalus!" He shrieked, and my body went rigid.

"You have nothing to fear." the wicked man said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "We only wish to play with you for a short while." I watched as the corners of his mouth curved into a smile, but the display did not reach the gleaming red eyes.

"Alecto, Amycus! I believe that our friend mister Potter could use some company. Do what you wish."

Two cloaked parties stepped forward and voiced their gratitude. The figures advanced toward me, but I couldn't make out the faces, even without the masks. I suddenly felt very exposed without my wand and now without a shirt. Apparently, the one named Amycus had decided I hadn't a need for one. The other follower made a swift flick of their wand and I was now able to move. My movements were still restricted though. I glanced up and saw that my hands were bound together over my head. A creeping feeling slithered its way up my spine and I looked down to see my legs spread apart and bound to opposite poles on the bed. _Bloody hell. I don't think they're here for a friendly or decent visit._ The two Death Eaters advanced at me. I panicked. I had absolutely no way to defend myself against anything they did. The feeling settled deep in the pit of my stomach. It succeeded in making me feel sick.

"Alecto, he does look rather… delicious without a shirt." Amycus, I think, ran his fingertips down my chest. I sent a furious glare at him, but inside I felt as if I would vomit any second. His hands reached the waistband of my pants and brought his hand back to the top of my chest. Without warning, the man dug his nails into my skin dragging them down the length of my torso. A gasp escaped my lips. My eyes widened at the sudden pain. A woman's laugh fell out of the one called Alecto's lips.

"Very nice reaction. Let's see if we can't get the brat to make that sound a second time." She stared straight at me with a smirk on her lips. _This can't be good. That's close to the smirk Malfoy gives before something happens. And it's ever a good thing._ I saw her reach into her robes. When her hand reappeared, it had a menacing looking knife. She bent over my legs and I tried to retreat, frustrated when the rope wouldn't give.

"Stop!" I yelled. Her eyes narrowed, but continued to bring the blade closer to my thigh. The tip was pressed into my leg and used to cut the red cotton away from my body. The cloaked woman did the same with my boxers. I shivered at the cold air. Amycus turned towards my newly exposed appendage.

"He's pretty decent for a fifteen year old." I struggled harder to squeeze my legs together as I saw the man leer.

Tears slid down Harry's cheeks. His entire body ached. He was broken, abused, and exhausted. Nothing had ever really broke him. Not even the Cruciatus curse could accomplish that. But these two demons and their Lord had finally done it. The two brutes had finally had their fill of 'fun' and were starting to back away. The Dark Lord, mean while, stepped forward to make his presence known once again. He raised his wand and with a fluid flick of his wrist, the prisoner was unbound. The boy tried to glare threateningly, but failed to do so as the pain could clearly be seen in his expression. The pale being laughed.

"It seems as though my Death Eaters have fulfilled their purpose. I hope, now you will have learned to keep to yourself and not interfere with issues beyond your years." The man's eyes glowed an angry scarlet. "This was interesting, Harry Potter, but now I'm afraid we must be on our way. Though, you shouldn't worry. We shall be back soon. Wizard's oath." With that, the Lord turned and he, along with his followers, transformed into a thick black smoke.

Harry stared at the retreating figures, fighting to keep his eyes ajar. One robed follower lingered behind the rest. Though his hood was on, his mask was not. As the man turned to face him head on, Harry could see the face of Severus Snape. His eye's widened while his mind ran blank. Snape had seen. He had seen him in his weakest moments and done nothing for it. Emotions ran wild. He could not decide weather he felt more angry or shocked that the professor had seen what he had.

Snape's eyes betrayed nothing. In the several minutes that he had stood staring into the boy's eyes, no emotions were portrayed on his face except that of his usual mask. Dark irises ran over the broken form before waving his hand. Harry had seen this action and wondered what the man was trying to do. He soon found out, though, as his vision blackened and body went lax.

Severus still watched as Potter curled in on himself, dragging his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The second the green eyes closed, Severus, too, disappeared into a black smoke.


End file.
